


Love Letters

by armstrongdojo



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pain pain pain pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armstrongdojo/pseuds/armstrongdojo
Summary: Bernard sends letters to his recently estranged lover.





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing something for LISA. I hope it's alright!

Dear Lisa,

I sent this through your window like you told me to, but if you have a better idea, let me know. Are you sure your dad won't find this? I don't want you to get in more trouble. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Sorry.  
Are you doing well? I threw in a bag of candy, just in case. It's not your favorite, but you always seemed to be hungry whenever we met up. I'll try to sneak in more food if I can. When you reply, could you please list the things you want? It would make things easier for the both of us. Take care.

Sincerely,

Bernard


	2. Letter 2

Dear Lisa,

I haven't heard from you for a while. I hope you're doing alright. Are you ill? The candy might have been out of date, it's been in the cupboard for a while. I'm sorry. I could slip through something to ease your stomach and make it up to you. You like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, right? There's two in the bag I threw in. My mom made them for me, but I thought you would need them more. I'll talk about my day, if that's fine with you.  
I went to school, but there's nothing more to it.. You learn a lot, but it's not that fun as they make it out to be. After school, I went to a dojo. The "Armstrong Dojo." The owner is called Master Armstrong, but he never said his first name. It's a dojo thing, I guess. He's the brother that you've told me about, right? Brad? I won't ask him, you told me not to talk about family. I just want to know why he's not helping you get out. I hate him. Just as much as you do.  
There's some kids in my class, kids I've never met. Not a lot of them talk to me. I don't think they like me, but I can't afford to care when I have you.  
I met a boy called Dustin not too long ago. You might have seen him next to me when I came out of school. Long, blond hair, kind of tall. He's quiet and weird, but he's decent company. He has all the good martial arts films, but he doesn't like to watch most of them. He doesn't like violence. He would have loved to meet you, but you wouldn't like that. That's okay though, he doesn't know you, and I won't say a word. Let me know if you change your mind.  
I shouldn't talk about it, but he recently told me he's Brad's adopted son. He told me that Brad didn't like being called 'dad.' I don't understand. Why would he choose some orphan over his own family, dad or not?  
I don't think you got my first letter, but I forgot what I wrote. It's been a long time. Did something bad happen? Again, I'm really sorry if the candy made you sick. I'll try to buy more fresh food from now on. You could even list the shops you like? Please try to write back soon.

Sincerely,

Bernard


	3. Letter 3

Dear Lisa,

Did you get my letters? I'm sure I'm sending them to the right house. The last one on the block? I'm sure it's that one. You said that, anyway. I'm not saying you're a liar, don't worry.  
I forgot to ask you, but why can't I talk to you face to face anymore? What is happening? What is he doing to you? Is he hurting you again? You've really dug me into a hole, not letting me tell anyone... I want to help you, okay?

Sincerely,

Bernard


	4. Letter 4

Dear Lisa,

Are you mad at me? I know it's a sudden question, and I'm sorry for that, but I just kind of get the impression that I've done something to upset you. You know I wouldn't miss your letters for the world, right? I checked around the bushes just so that the wind didn't blow any away, but I found nothing. You aren't ignoring me, right? I wouldn't ignore you. Not after all you've done for me. You still love me, right?  
Today, I got sent home from the dojo. ~~Master Ar~~ Brad got mad because I "beat up" Dustin. I was a bit rough, I guess. I was also angry. I was angry that Brad took him in instead of you. I was angry that he was letting you suffer like this. I was angry. I was really, really angry. I really wanted to hurt someone. You understand... right?

So, maybe, you're mad at me, because I hurt you. I hurt you with the saw. 

Love,

Bernard


	5. Letter 5

Dear Lisa,

Why does he hurt you, Lisa? Why does he want you in so much pain? That's not what a dad does. Why doesn't he want you to leave the house, so you can play like the others? I don't understand, I just can't. One day, you can live with me, and we can be together forever. We can watch that old bastard rot, and we can leave your excuse of a brother behind too. He doesn't deserve you. Talk to me. Please! You don't have to be scared anymore. I can pull you out of the darkness. I can help you, just like how you helped me.

Bernard


	6. Letter 6

Lisa,

If you're reading this, this will be the last letter I'll send.

I did what you asked me to do. It took me a while to plan it out and find the best one in my dad's garage, but it all went how I wanted it to. I made sure to cut deep, like you wanted. After that, I packed my things. I ran away.

You probably won't see this, but if you do, hopefully we'll meet again. I have high hopes for the future. I miss you so much, Lisa.

Berny


	7. Letter 7

I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore.  
I'll always love you.

Buzzo


End file.
